


In the dragon's lair

by sinousine



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Animal Death, F/M, Fanmix, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinousine/pseuds/sinousine
Summary: My Ridley/Samus fanmix. Yeah.
Relationships: Samus Aran/Ridley
Kudos: 2





	In the dragon's lair

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure if I should post this because I was embarrassed.  
> [Listen to it here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLvdF5SznWQy6U_dbVg01rodz14sDY40xY). 8tracks version will be up when I have cover art and files.
> 
> "Alligator Blood" most likely depicts a graphically abusive relationship.

Premise: Ridley, separated from his parent as a hatchling, ends up in the hands of the space pirates. He is raised to be cruel and cunning by the then leader and grows from a small chick to a majestic dragon. But rather than be the king's pet, he wants to be the king. So he kills the leader, taking his place.

He encounters child Samus, and tries to kill her. But she is not easy to get rid of. Despite Samus' best attempts, Ridley refuses to die - reflecting the struggle against her personal demons. 

They have a series of encounters, culminating in Ridley disarming Samus and taking her away to his private vacation moon, where she learns of his history. The Chozo conquered Zebes and subjected its indigenous people to a eugenics program. Ridley's species was altered with Chozo genes and were the servants of the Chozo for many years before the Chozo betrayed them.  
He seems hesitant to kill her after confiding, because he has found a kindred spirit. After all, the Chozo altered Samus without her consent when she was a child.

Ridley showers Samus with the affection that she's been missing for so long. He's been learning how to take care of other creatures by keeping flocks of animals on his private moons and views Samus like one of his mischievous heirloom sheep who keeps getting her head stuck in holes (sheep are illegal to keep on most Federation worlds because they are viewed as a potentially invasive species). Despite her misgivings, Samus accepts the attention.

But Samus knows she is playing a dangerous game and Ridley can't be tamed. After all, Ridley keeps sheep only so he has a steady supply of food.

**Tracklisting:**  
**1\. The Weeknd and SZA - Power is Power (Ridley and Samus)**  
**2\. Nicole Dollanganger - Alligator Blood (Young Ridley)**  
**3\. Neko Case - Wild Creatures (Ridley to Samus, young Ridley)**  
**4\. VNV Nation - Retaliate (Samus to Ridley)**  
**5\. Kerli - Where the Dark Things Are (Samus to Ridley)**  
**6\. Lana del Rey - High by the Beach (Samus to Ridley)**  
**7\. Sopor Aeternus & The Ensemble of Shadows - Little Velveteen Knight (Ridley, speaking of Samus)**  
**8\. Kerli - Savages (Samus to Ridley)**  
**9\. Nightwish - Swanheart (Young Ridley)**  
**10\. Neko Case - People got a lotta nerve (Ridley)**  
**11\. Tori Amos - Dragon (Samus to Ridley)**  
**12\. Kesha - Godzilla (Samus, speaking of Ridley)**

**1\. Power is power**  
_I was born of the ice and snow_  
_With the winter wolves, in the dark, alone_  
_The wildest night, I became the one_  
_And you'll know you're mine when the silence comes_

_Heavy is the crown only for the weak_

_A knife in my heart couldn't slow me down_  
_'Cause power is power, my fire never goes out_  
_I rise from my scars, nothing hurts me now_  
_'Cause power is power_  
_Now watch me burn it down_

**2\. Alligator Blood**  
_knee-deep in the poacher’s dream_  
_he dragged that thing out back and he_  
_hung it upside down & slit its belly open _  
_and then he let it bleed out_  
_he held my head & made me watch _  
_filled my mouth up with its blood and said_  
_“grow up weak or grow up tough”_

**3\. Wild Creatures**  
_"Hey, little girl, would you like to be_  
_The king's pet or the king?"_  
_"I'd choose odorless and invisible_  
_But otherwise I would choose the king_  
_Even though it sounds the loneliest_  
_And my brother's hands would poison me."_

_"Hey, little girl, would you like to be_  
_The king's pet or the king?"_  
_"I'll choose odorless and invisible_  
_But otherwise I would choose the king_  
_Even though it sounds melodious_  
_There's no mother's hands to quiet me."_

**4\. Retaliate**  
_One of us the hunter_  
_One of us the prey_  
_One of us the victor_  
_One to walk away_  
_One who's left remaining_  
_One of us who stands_  
_One who lies defeated_  
_Beneath the other's hands_  
_When the dust is settled_  
_Only one of us will see_  
_Which of us was worthy_  
_Which of us was weak_  
_And when this fight is over_  
_Only one of us will say_  
_Which of us the victor_  
_And which of us the prey_

**5\. Where the Dark Things Are**  
_Altars to ashes_  
_Burn down my churches_  
_And give up what's holy_  
_To live off your mercy_

_Joining the forces_  
_Summon the powers_  
_Rip me to pieces_

_Cause you know I would die if I won't live_  
_Push me down to my knees_  
_And take me where the dark things are_

**6\. High by the Beach**  
_Boy look at you looking at me_  
_I know you know how I feel_  
_Loving you is hard, being here is harder_  
_You take the wheel_  
_I don't wanna do this anymore, it's so surreal_  
_I can't survive if this is all that's real_

_Boy look at you looking at me_  
_I know you don't understand_  
_You could be a bad motherfucker_  
_But that don't make you a man_  
_Now you're just another one of my problems_  
_Because you got out of hand_  
_We won't survive we're sinking into the sand_

**7\. Little Velveteen Knight**  
_This child is a dragon, who you must strive to kill,_  
_though it defeated you once ... and, yes, it always_  
_will!_  
_Oh, little velveteen knight_  
_(and heroes of all kinds),_  
_endeavour to slay the dragon..._  
_(... and yourselves when you try)!_

_Yes, this monster's immortal_  
_... and your fight is in vain,_  
_it only will last forever,_  
_some monsters just cannot be slain._

**8\. Savages**  
_As I choke on flames_  
_You light up your torch_  
_Each of my defeats is your victory_  
_And I walk barefoot on a field of swords_  
_You have mastered the art of cruelty_

_And I curse this hell_  
_And I hate your guts_  
_And I swear I'll dance with the devil never again_

_But we'll be making love like savages_  
_I'll lick the poison from right off your kiss_  
_Fall on rosy thorns for a taste of lethal bliss_  
_Oh we'll be making love like savages_

**9\. Swanheart**  
_All those beautiful people_  
_I want to have them_  
_I want to have them all_  
_All those porcelain models_  
_If only I could_  
_If only I could make them fall_

_A wintry eve once upon a tale_  
_An ugly duckling lost in a verse_  
_Of the sparrow's carol_  
_Dreaming the stars_

**10\. People got a lotta nerve**  
_You know they call them killer whales_  
_But you seem surprised when it pinned you down_  
_To the bottom of the tank, where you can't turn around_  
_It took half your leg and both your lungs_  
_When I craved I ate hearts of sharks, I know you know it_

_I'm a man-man-man, man-man-man-eater_  
_But still you're surprised-prised-prised when I eat ya_  
_Yes I'm a man-man-man, man-man, man-eater_  
_But still you're surprised-prised-prised when I eat ya_

_It will end again in bullets fired_

**11\. Dragon**  
_Don't tell me_  
_A woman did this to you_  
_Candy lies_

_Won't you lay here with me_  
_And I will bring_  
_Kisses for the beast_  
_Lay here with me_  
_Here with me_

**12\. Godzilla**  
_What do you get when you take Godzilla to meet your mom?_  
_He rings the bell and she looks out the window, and calls the cops_  
_I try to explain that he's mostly tame_  
_As long as there's pizza and video games_  
_That's what you get when you take Godzilla to meet your mom_


End file.
